the girl the warrior and the princess
by jenna131
Summary: long ago, there lived a powerful magic, that only lived in one sole every lifetime. a magic that has beauty and danger, life and death, love and hatred. people might ask 'how do i wheeled it.' but for the one that bares the magic, he or she might ask 'how do i get rid of it.' AU. (sorry if i misspelled anything)


**please read Authors Note first.**

**Authors Note: ok so let's get something straight here and now. one: my mom said that she will let me wright this story but in return i have to work on schoolwork as well. so this is the only big project i'm working on during school ok so i don't want to hear complaining about me not doing the audio books ok. i will still do them in the ****_summer_**** but please no complaining about this story being done during school.**

**second: a big thanks to yarningchick for editing this and putting a bit more detail into this.**

**third: in this chapter there are 2 oc's of mine, but they are not and don't look like CR characters(even though they look like cats)they are and look like Disney characters. if you need an example of what they look like then picture mickey mouse or Minnie mouse and so forth. also their names are Lillian and Sanado.**

**forth: sorry in advance if there are any mistakes**

**fifth: just to explain where i got the idea is well...in a dream so ya this story is going to have a lot of Disney characters in it.(sorry if that's not you cup of tea but it is what it is.)**

**sixth: i'm going to do a challenge for you guys. hears how to play. before I post a chapter I want you guys to figure out who's going to be the next disney or CR character in the next chapter(just in case i'll menchon how many characters are in the chapter.) the fist person to get it right will be menchened in that chapter. but here are the rules you must post it to me before the next chapter, you must also post it in a PM or it does not count and finlily if someone on this site or someone at home helped you then if you want we can leave their name on there too(oh gosh i hope that makes scene to you guys. if it doesn't let me know and i'll try to explain again.) thank you for reading this first, and now on with the show**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**parting is such sweet sorrow**_

"Your highness. Are you ready?" the maid outside the door called out, knocking timidly.

A sigh could be heard from the queen on the other side of the wall. "Is it time already?" the ruler asked with sadness.

The maid bit back her tears as she answered. "I'm afraid it is, my lady."

There was a slow pause at first but with a click of the door knob, a lovely young woman appeared, dressed in a gold that matched her modest crown. She was beautiful to say the least with her red hair and pale skin, but her eyes seemed sad at the moment as if regretting what she was about to do.

The queen sighed again before replying. "How I wish there was another way to do this without..." the maid squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture.

"We all know you would take another option in a heart beat to protect her your highness but we can't take chances."

The queen smiled although there was still sadness in her voice as she spoke a bit more sternly. "I've told you a million times, Sakura. Call me by name."

The maid grinned with a bit more enthusiasm as she whispered "Of course Naoko."

The queen smiled again and started to head down the hall with the maid hot on her trail."Are they hear all ready?" the young ruler questioned as she made a left turn.

The maid nodded while also making the turn. "Yes, they just arrived a minute ago."

The queen smiled and thought to herself as she made a right turn. 'Even after all these years they still manage to beat me to the punch. What show offs.'

As soon as the queen got to a specific room she took a deep breath and opened the door. What she saw inside the bedroom was the same as always. There were stuffed toys here and there, gifts from other noble men and decorations everywhere. But none of these things could compare to her dearest treasure that was sleeping in the crib.

The little baby was sleeping soundlessly as her stomach rised up and fell down every time she breathed. A stray lock of brown hair had fallen messily over her forehead. The queen picked up the babe in her arms, rocking the infant back and forth to both treasure the moment and to make it last.

After a while the maid standing in the door way cleared her throat and spoke. "My lady, should I get them?" Naoko nodded, but still had her back turned to her friend. The maid sighed in understanding and left to retrieve the queen's guests. In a matter of minutes, the maid returned with 2 small hooded figures.

"Here are the guests my lady." Sakura answered, leaving quickly to give the 3 some space. Once the door was closed the queen turned to face her guests.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Naoko?" one of the hooded figures said with a light yet sad chuckle.

"It has been...Lillian." the queen answered. But without warning, the queen of the land did something unexpected. She kneeled down and embraced her old friend while crying over her shoulder "i...I'm...I'm so 'hic' sorry Lillian," the queen blubbered, repeating the words until the small woman kissed her cheek.

"Hush... there's nothing to be sorry about. I've already forgiven you Naoko."

" 'hic' really?" the young woman asked like a little girl.

The hooded figure opened her hood for the queen to see her face. But instead of a human she was a cat with black fur and brown eyes.

"Really." There was no hesitation in Lillian's assurance.

Naoko smiled sadly as she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms still sleeping peacefully. Naoko let a few tears fall from her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask from you especially since you have your own child to take care of but if you could take her away from this dark place then maybe she'll have a happier life."

She gave one last kiss on the little infant's brow before handing her over to Lilian.

Lillian smiled sadly as she lovingly brushed a hand over the soft brown hair "Don't worry about a thing, my friend. She'll be in good hands. Is there anything else we could do besides the instructions you gave us?"

Naoko nodded, although she still looked miserable from her decision. "Yes, actually. In order for the plan to work you'll need to do a few things."

the 2nd hooded figure opened his hood to revile himself to be a cat as well with the only differences was the black mustache and the height.

"What are your requests?" he asked.

Naoko sighed and said, "First you'll need to train her the ways of magic and the sword just in case she needs to protect herself.

The cat stiffened as he answered. "but she is a girl. How will we-."

Naoko stopped him with her hand then said. "i was just getting to that Sanado."

The male cat nodded and gestured for her to continue.

She smiled at him before proceeding. "i also want you to say that she's a boy to confuse him so that they can't find her 3th I want you the flee the kingdom as quickly and far as you possibly can. The farther out you are of the kingdom the better and when she's at least twelve, tell her the whole story about her heritage. Once she knows who she is, her powers will be fully unlocked. And finally, change her name to something that sounds feminine and masculine. Something that you and others can call her without giving her gender away.

Lillian nodded and hugged her best friend before putting the blanket-wrapped baby in the small wicker basket that was hidden beneath her cloak.

Once the child was safely secured in the basket, Lilian and Sanado hugged their friend one last time before departing through a secret door.

Once they were finally gone, the young queen let the tears come freely.

As she cried her heart and soul out she whispered an apology to her one and only child. The product of a love that had ended all too soon.

Only after she had no more tears did she quickly leave the room and into her own. Then she pulled out a spell book from one of her shelves and opened it to look inside. Once she found the spell she was looking for, she whispered to herself. "Now, to make sure they get nothing out of me."

With all the strength and concentration she had, the spell was cast. A big flash flooded both the room and the wing of the palace, causing many people to awaken from their oblivious slumber. But once the light had faded and people had come running to investigate, it was too late.  
For Queen Naoko of Curithim had turned to stone.

_**End of chapter 1**_

**thank's for reading**

**love jenna131 :)**


End file.
